With continuous development of multimedia technologies, people impose an increasingly high requirement on audio/video play, and people need a clearer image to improve visual enjoyment, and a multi-channel sound to improve auditory enjoyment. It has already been implemented that a computer device or a home theater can play multi-channel files. However, with high-speed growth of the mobile terminal market, people using a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone and a tablet computer are increasing, and when this part of users need to enjoy a multi-channel auditory effect, it is difficult to achieve the multi-channel auditory effect.
In the prior art, a common binaural headset is generally used to virtualize a multi-channel surround sound, an algorithm is used to perform encoding, so as to decompose a binaural audio file into six audio tracks such as a phase and a frequency band according to a phase, and then the six audio tracks are down mixed into a binaural audio file. A processor of a mobile terminal is used for processing during the entire process, and a binaural audio file is output at a backend, which can be implemented by using an existing headset interface. The virtualized surround sound may be understood as a sound effect obtained after processing. However, a source file is a binaural audio file, and a file that is output is also a binaural audio file, and therefore, a multi-channel effect is much poorer than a normal play effect of a real multi-channel audio file.